wild_seasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tools
There are a variety of tools used for activities in Wild Season. A majority of the tools are automatically assigned to number shortcuts (1 through 0) for keyboard users and are listed below on this page in that order. All tools, with the exception of the Watering Can and Seeds, deplete your stamina with each use. Once you activate a tool to use via pressing a number shortcut, use the second action button (automatically assigned as "k" for keyboard users) to use the tool on the highlighted square. Hoe View the Crops page for more detailed farming information! You receive a starter hoe from Frank Zimmerman on the first playable day, Spring 13. Use the hoe on cleared space on your farmland to ready the earth for planting seeds. Scythe View the Crops page for more detailed farming information! You receive a starter scythe from Frank Zimmerman on the first playable day, Spring 13. Use the scythe to either clear weeds (or unwanted/withered plants) from your farmland or harvest crops. Watering Can View the Crops page for more detailed farming information! You receive a starter watering can from Frank Zimmerman on the first playable day, Spring 13. Use the watering can to water your planted seeds once per day. Axe You receive a starter axe from Jessica Kidd on Spring 16. Use the axe to chop branches from your farmland into lumber. Frank Zimmerman will pick up any lumber you place in the shipping bin, but you will not receive aurum for them. Hammer You receive a starter hammer from Jack Brant on Spring 19. Use the hammer to either break rocks on your farmland or go mining. Fishing Rod You receive a starter fishing rod from Diego Acosta. To go Fishing, you need a body of water in front of you as well as perishable bait in your inventory to use. After you select which bait to use, the fishing rod will deplete stamina, though less than what your farming tools use. Once a fish is on the line, press an action button to get the moving bar within the highlighted red zone in the center to reel in the fish. Animal Tools Milking Machine You can purchase a Milking Machine from Stefan Giles' Rancher Supply store north of your farm for 2500 aur. Use the Milking Machine on Cows to milk them !Warning! You can only milk the Cow if it's affection stat has been increased at least once. Brush You can purchase a brush from Stefan Giles' Rancher Supply store north of your farm for 3000 aur. Use the brush on larger animals once a day to increase their affection stat. Clipper You can purchase a clipper from Stefan Giles' Rancher Supply store north of your farm for ??? aur. Use the clipper on sheep to get wool. Seeds View the Crops page for more detailed farming information! Each seed bag contains 9 seeds to distribute in a 3x3 square of cleared, hoed farmland. You can buy in-season seeds at the Kidd's General Store. It is advisable to only sow seeds when there is 9 squares of farmland hoed and available. Using a bag of seeds on a lesser number of hoed farmland will waste them. Seeds are available for sale from the General Store. To make a purchase you need to talk to a member of the Kidd family while they are standing behind the counter. The shopping interface has tabs on the right and page numbers at the bottom. The seeds are in the tab that has 3 circles.